Guthi
by Tyguy660
Summary: This isn't actually a fanfiction story. This is my own story. When I first began this idea it was based off of Dragonball Z. Now it has gods and titans and devils. I thought it was most like High School DxD. I read it and it seemed about the same... Except the ecchi/ harem part. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story Guthi.


Guthi

The Second Redox Revolution ended with Ganda's Deletion. Cello had come from Earth to New Hell through Ganda's Hell Portal. Cello had brought the two Sacred Blades from Earth and stabbed Ganda with them saving Black and his brother Luther. Monti was killed by Black, Ganda had tricked Black into thinking Monti was lying about bringing Luther back from the dead. Monti used the rest of his power to bring Luther back from the dead and doing this Monti then died. The army under Ganda's control was banished and the rest of the group, Redox, was almost completely nothing on Earth. Only 0.5% of Earth was populated by Redox. They are nothing of a threat to the polytheistic society.

Black's brother Luther traded his life to revive Monti, who then revived Luther again. The two Knexians then went back to the parallel universe run by a good Ganda. The Blue Clan, also Knexians, also went to Ganda's Universe. But before this, Elder Lue passed away, he was the oldest living and was the last existing Knexian from the Knexian World Invasion. Lue and the rest of the Blue Clan were defending Earth from the Invasion of the Black and the Orange Clans. Everyone grieved and a statue of him was erected in the main entrance hall of New Hell. Monti and Cello both went back to Earth and everything was at peace for another 50 years.

Ganda-good-

Ganda from the alternate universe finally found out away to travel to different dimensions. His dimension was in choas. The world that took him 500 years to make was crumbling. People were revolting against his power. The power of Gandism, the reality was setting in. He thought to himself, Monti lost? But Black and Luther told me he won! What is happening?! I have to go and see him. He ran down the long hallways of his home, the G.S.S building. G.S.S. stands for Gandism Supreme Society. An explosion shook the building. "What was that?" He exclaimed. He ran to a window and saw military tanks, HIS military tanks. "N-No, my military turned against me!" He cried. I have to find Hal he can bring me to Monti, he thought. Then he remembered. Hal was in Monti's dimension. "Sir what is happening?" a security officer said running at him. "A r-revolt" Ganda said shakily as another explosion rocked the building. All of a sudden the officer pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ganda. What? Ganda thought. "Why?" Ganda asked. The officer responded with, "The greater good." The greater good? A word came to Ganda's mind. "Are you Redox?" Ganda asked scared. "Re-what?" The officer said confused. The officer had lowered his guard, not a lot but it was enough. Ganda ran towards the officer and knocked him out before the officer could even react. "I'm sorry." Ganda said to the unconscious body.

Ganda broke down the door to the roof of the building. A ship, I have to find an airship! Ganda thought. He looked around the humongous roof but didn't see anything. "No!" Ganda screamed. Another explosion rocked the building. What did Monti use to transport himself? Ganda thought. After a few minutes and three more explosions he remembered. Dragons beam. He thought. Another explosion. He ran to one side of the roof and looked down and saw the tanks still firing at the building. This building won't take much more of this. "Ganda! Stop!" A ruff voice called. Ganda looked behind him and saw a man he unfortunately knew very well. His name was Hue. Ganda turned and looked at Hue right in the eye. Hue smiled and said, "There is nowhere to run. Give up and face justice." "What are you talking about?" Ganda asked, "What did I do to deserve this?" Hue looked at him with cold eyes. Hue said, "You have been a dictator for way too long!" Dictator? Ganda thought. I have been nothing but nice to these people. "You are not to be killed, just taken down from power," Hue said, "and you will live like we have when building this city." Ganda then had an idea. "Well good luck getting me alive." Ganda said. He then walked backwards and off of the building. "NO!" Hue yelled. Ganda fell and turned to face the oncoming ground. He put his hands in a symbol and said, "Dragons Beam!" A bright light shot out from his hands and the beam opened up to a big circle of light. He fell through the circle and landed on grass. Wait a minute, Ganda thought, Hoist City doesn't have grass in it. That means it he transport worked! Monti, where are you? Ganda thought. He looked around at a land area that looked familiar. Of course this looks familiar, Ganda thought, this is where Hoist City is supposed to be. He tried to feel Monti's presence, nothing. He tried to feel Cello's presence and found it. He started floating up and when he started flying towards Cello, he heard a voice. Ganda turned and looked down at... Redeno. "I thought you died." Redeno said. Died? What is he talking about? Ganda thought. Redeno saw the confused look on Ganda's face and said, "Didn't Monti kill you?" Monti did what? Ganda thought. "So that's what happened" Ganda said. Redeno asked, "What are you talking about?" "I need to go." Ganda said. "Wait!" Redeno called, but Ganda flew away.

Ganda arrived at a town that looked abandoned. Then he looked closer and saw people walking around. He flew down and landed in the street. He saw an old man sitting on some steps to a tavern. He walked over to the old man and asked, "what happened here?" The old man looked up and his eyes were dark. What he said sounded like a course whisper. "What you see here is the last of the followers of Redox." He stared at the old man for a while. The old man broke the silence by asking, "What is your name?" "My name...is..." Ganda thought about it. If the bad Ganda is the leader of Redox, what will happen if I tell him the truth. Time to find out, Ganda thought. "Ganda, my name is Ganda." He said. The old mans eye went wide. "You...have come to...save us?" The old man asked. Ganda thought for a moment. "No, I am here to tell everyone the truth." Ganda said. The old man looked confused. The truth? Heck! I don't know anything about this dimension, Ganda thought. "First, what do you believe in?" Ganda asked. "Redox, or monotheism, belief in one and only one God." The old man said. Ganda looked at him like he said something in a different language. "First off, there is not only one God, there are many." Ganda said. Now it was the old man's turn to look like Ganda said something in a different language. "So all I have believed in my entire life has been... a...lie?" The old man said on the verge of tears. "To free you from this ghost town and save your lives, it had to be said. I'm sorry." Ganda said. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, people jumped out at him. They grabbed him and held him so he couldn't do anything. A man who looked familiar appeared in front of him. The man he hadn't seen in 500 years. Monti's trainer from when he was a kid, Lue. Lue was looking a at Ganda with his arms crossed. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" Lue said. Ganda looked at Lue confused. "I don't know what you are talking about." Ganda said, "but listen, I need to see Monti. It's an Emergency!" Lue looked at him. "You have 15 minutes." He said. A man with a sword came out of a building. The sword looked familiar. Ganda couldn't think of where he saw it before. "Erick would you be so kind as to bring him to Hell?" Lue asked the man. Erick? As in Erick Montague? The Maverick? He is the second 'second being'. Erick unsheathed his katana, Monti's Katana. The swords name is Isingr. Erick without saying a word slashed his sword in an X formation and a glowing X was floating in the air in front of him. The X moved away and landed on Ganda, the point of the X was at his chest. Erick the pointed Isingr at the center of the X and ran at Ganda. "Wait! What is happening?" Ganda cried out. The sword pierced Ganda's chest and a bright light shown out. What? It...doesn't hurt? Ganda thought. "You have 15 minutes." Lue said. The light shown brighter and the next thing Ganda saw was a window. He stared out the window and saw grassland. "What is this place?" Ganda asked to no one in particular. "This is New Hell." A voice behind him said. Ganda's eyes widened, he knew this voice. He turned and saw a welcoming sight. "No wonder I couldn't sense you. You were down here the whole time." Ganda said smiling. Monti smiled back. "So, Ganda, why are you down here and how did you get here?" Monti asked. Ganda smiled. "I found out how to dimension travel," then Ganda's expression turned dark, "and my dimension is in trouble. Every citizen in Hoist city has turned against me. Saying I treated them terribly when the G.S.S. building was being built." Monti looked at the ground and back at Ganda. "But you treated them good." Monti said. "I know. To make it worse, they started attacking the G.S.S. building." Ganda said. "Oh..." Monti said. "Well, my time is almost up." Ganda said. "What do you mean?" Monti asked. "Lue gave me 15 minutes to talk to you." Ganda said. Monti then chuckled. "Let's go talk to him, shall we?" He said.


End file.
